


The Sun Through Your Eyes, My Home In Your Heart

by DerpyPanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Sappy, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyPanda/pseuds/DerpyPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was reading another fan fiction and it was AMAZING and I became incredibly inspired and wrote this. Also please go read that fanfic because it's amazing jesbbsndnfkdskskkw </p><p>This work was inspired by a kaghina fic so I put it under that tag. Hope you like my brain overload on a page xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Through Your Eyes, My Home In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scattered Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290864) by [GhostFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFox/pseuds/GhostFox). 



They say love is just a word  
Not a feeling  
Not a verb

They say love is blind  
Not unconditional  
Not unbelievably kind

But I know the truth  
It's a secret you've told me

You say that it is bright  
Love is warm  
Love is stars light

You've shown me a secret  
Something others might not know  
Leaving there lives pale  
And cold like snow

Now, I say love is holding your hand  
Love is wonderful  
Love is grand

Love is unconditional  
Love is unforgettable  
Love is true

And you helped me realize, that to me, love means you.


End file.
